Sexy Fun
by katlenapierce
Summary: the adventures of damon, klaus and katherine. ft gerard argent


_**just want to say first that gerard from teen wolf is in this but since hes not in the character selection i decided not to make this a crossover!**_

"Damon Salvatore" Gerard greeted him as he could feel his big saggy prunes vibrating

"gerard argent" replied Damon with a sexy smirk wiggling his leeches

gerard's dong swayed in the wind like a grandfather clock and Damon stared in awe licking his lips

"come over here so I can get a good look at those big juicy cahoonas" said gerard spinning his ding a ling a ding dong

Damon took a step towards him, "what's going on in here" said a familiar voice "monkey emoji what are you doing here" asked damon I thought you were flapping Caroline's fanny

gerard stared at klaus's perfect pink plump lips and fondled his fishy nips

"yes well you two are much sexier, I'd like to fuck you both with my big Green cucumber" says klaus and he grabs damons big juicy peaches giving them a cheeky squeeze

"oh yes!" Damon moans and Gerard's dong vibrates and spins faster, he can feel his gonads tingling

suddenly Damon uses his vampire speed to get behind klaus and slams him down onto the table

klaus squeals like a little girl as Damon spanks him hard "oh yes give it to me daddy" moans klaus getting hard at the stinging sensation of his freshly slapped arse

gerard tosses their bottle of fish oil at Damon and Damon lubes up klaus's tight booty hole and shoves his throbbing cock inside

klaus shrieks like lydia the banshee and Damon pounds his ass and their cahoonas bounce together

meanwhile gerard's dong spins so fast and it stretches slapping Damon across the face.

"oh yeah Damon choke on my ding dong" he orders and his cock slides to the back of damons throat like a snake

Damon gags while twisting his nipples and still pounding klaus hard

"look at you" gurgles Damon "you're meant to be the big bad hybrid and you're bent over a table getting punished by my ding dong. I thought you older vampires were meant to be stronger" all of a sudden klaus thrusts his big bad bitch bouncy booty backwards and knocks Damon to the floor

"gerard come here, love" he says and Gerard gathers up his snake and wanders to the boys

Damon sits up and stares at klaus's long dong and it suddenly changes into a big green cucumber

"I told you Damon, us originals are the strongest of our kind" gerard let's out a loud yell and his fishy lumpy yellowey green cum spurts out onto klaus's cucumber

"ah yes" says klaus "the perfect lube straight from the big mushy mangos of gerard argent himself" klaus picks up Damon wrapping his legs around his waist and forces his cock into his asshole

Damon screams

gerard gets hard again his balls twitch

"what the hell is going on in here" said a familiar voice the men turn to look at the doorway to find none other than Katherine Pierce

gerard swings his big fishy dangly ding dong like a lasso and it curls around Katherine's body

once gerard puts her down he releases his snake so fast her clothes fall off

Katherine takes one look at klaus, she is full of fear "I've missed you katerina" he says "now get down and finger gerard's bum"

Gerard turns around and bends over waving his voluptuous banging booty at Katherine "you know you want it"

Katherine stares deep into his loose hairy hole and licks her lips breathing in through her nostrils and picks up a strong whiff of fish

she feels her panties get wet and reaches into her bag now I'm really glad I brought this she says whipping out a rainbow dildo five inches wide and at least twelve inches long

Katherine spits all over gerard's black hole and rubs her perky breasts over it to spread the wetness

"enough playing Katherine shove that bad boy up in here and stretch me out"

"throw me the fish oil" demands Katherine holding out her palm to catch it

"there is none left" klaus grunts thrusting harder into Damon by the second

Damon claws at his back digging his nails in so blood drips down klaus's hairy crack

Katherine gets an idea and heads to the fridge trailing her finger up klaus's crack along the way and slurping up the blood "oh fishy" she says seductively

her pussy throbs she opens the fridge and it's stacked with bricks of butter she grabs the biggest one and rubs it in her hands to melt it a little before shoving it inside gerard's meaty hole

"oh fuck yes katerina mother fucking petrova" gerard screams out and his ring a ding ding fully awakens spinning

Katherine licks around his hairy entrance as she maneuvers the butter in and out tasting the butter mixed with his ass juices her fanny vibrates and tingles in her panties

suddenly gerard's body falls back as if he's doing the limbo and he shrieks

Katherine steps back the butter still lodged inside him and klaus and Damon both stop fucking to see what all the fuss is about

Slowly gerard's ring a ding ding extends as it spins faster and faster and slaps them all across the face knocking them over

His dong spins so fast helicopter sounds fill the room and his body lifts off of the ground

the strongest pong of fish fills the room and the three on the ground wrinkle their noses taking in the sweet scent feelings their ding a dings and vagina tingling


End file.
